Akuma no ai
by Baka-neko-tan
Summary: Ichigo a été convoqué par Yamamoto à une réunion. A partir de là, tout va changer pour lui ainsi que pour d'autres personnes ... Yaoi!  Soyez gentils avec moi, c'est ma première fic !
1. Prologue

**avertissement: je ne possède pas bleach**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Ténèbres. Tel est le nom qu'on donne au côté sombre de ce monde.

Nous sommes en permanence entouré de ténèbres. Que se soit pendant la nuit, où l'obscurité domine, ou bien dans le cœur des hommes.

Pourtant, il existe un autre monde où les ténèbres sont encore plus présentes.

Dans ce monde, le jour n'existe même pas . Les personnes qui y vivent ne sont pas humains, ce sont des monstres, ils suffit de les regarder dans les yeux pour être terrifié à vie …

Voici comment on décrit ce monde dans la Soul Society. Mais ce monde est-il vraiment comme ça ? Personne ne le sait … Cette description n'est fondée que sur des rumeurs.

La raison est que personne ne se rend jamais dans ce monde, personne ne serait assez fou pour y aller car quand on se rend dans ce monde, on n'en revient jamais …

Voici ou commence cette histoire, dans ce monde empli de ténèbres.

* * *

><p><em>Lieu inconnu<em>

- Nous allons bientôt commencer, n'est-ce pas ? demande une voix masculine caché dans l'obscurité .

En face de lui se trouve un autre homme. Il dégage une impression de puissance et ... de peur. Malgré l'obscurité, on peut apercevoir le sourire de cet homme après avoir entendu la question.

- Bien sur et j'avoue que je suis très impatient de le revoir ...

Dans sa voix, on peut sentir qu'il possède un certain charisme … ainsi que beaucoup de puissance. Parfait pour diriger un peuple car si vous ne l'avez pas deviné, il s'agit du dirigeant de ce monde de ténèbres.

- Toujours aussi impatient , hein _grand-frère _? répondit l'autre homme avec une certaine ironie.

L'autre voix lui répondit avec un rire, un rire glacial, capable de traumatiser n'importe quel enfant. Il fut bientôt rejoins par l'autre homme qui fit un rire presque aussi glacial.

* * *

><p>Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez aimer même si c'est un peu court. Mais rassurez-vous, les autres chapitres seront bien plus long.<p>

Je vais essayer d'écrire un chapitre par semaine mais c'est possible qu'il y ait un peu de retard, donc soyez patients !

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 1

**Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes mais j'espere que vous allez appréciez ce chapitre, même si je sais qu'il est court**

**Avertissement : je ne possède pas bleach**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

_Soul Society_

Dans les rues du Sereitei, on peut apercevoir un adolescent de 16 ans en train de courir. Il porte le traditionnel shihakusho des shinigamis ainsi qu'un énorme zanpakuto dans son dos. Et surtout, il est roux. Vous l'aurez reconnu, il s'agit de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo soupira une fois de plus. Quelques heures plus tôt, Urahara lui avait demandé de se rendre au magasin et là-bas, il avait été assez surpris …

Flashback

-Yo, Urahara-san !

-Bonjour, Ichigo-kun, lui répondit l'homme au chapeau avec son habituelle désinvolture. Tu as eu quelques problèmes avec des hollows en chemin ? Je t'ai demandé de venir il y a 1 h …

Après avoir entendu la question de Urahara, le regard d'Ichigo changea. Ce regard contient de la colère ainsi que de l'agacement. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Urahara mais il ne fit pas la remarque, de peur d'augmenter la colère du garçon.

- En fait, Urahara-san, je n'ai pas eu de problèmes avec des hollows, malheureusement … Sinon je serai arrivé plus tôt !

Il soupira et il se massa les tempes avec sa main droite avant de continuer.

-Pour dire la vérité, c'est à cause de Kon. Quand je lui ai dit que je venais ici, il a commencé à s'agiter en disant qu'il voulait m'accompagner.

Les yeux de Urahara se sont légèrement ouvert derrière son éventail, se demandant la raison de l'agitation de Kon. Ichigo le remarqua et il décida de continuer son histoire.

-Quand j'ai demandé à Kon pourquoi il voulait venir, il m'a dit qu'il était resté enfermer trop longtemps et qu'il voulait absolument sortir pour aller voir des filles ! Il m'a donc fallu beaucoup de temps pour réussir à l'enfermer quelque part pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

A la grande surprise d'Ichigo, l'homme au chapeau se met à rire ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'agacement d'Ichigo. Quand Urahara eut fini de rire, il remit son éventail devant sa tête et se mit à parler.

-Revenons-en à la raison de ta venue ici, Ichigo-kun.

Ichigo fut surpris du changement de Urahara. `` Je rêve pas, il y a 2 minutes, il riait, et maintenant il est complètement calme et je peux sentir qu'il est sérieux. Cet homme me surprendra toujours. ´´ Ichigo fut sorti de ses pensées par Urahara.

-Ichigo-kun, la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir ici est très simple. J'ai reçu un message de Sôtaicho il y a quelques heures où il te demande de te rendre à la Soul Society pour assister à une réunion.

A ces mots, Ichigo devint confus.

-Donc, Ichigo-kun, la réunion commence dans 1h, je te conseille de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas mettre le Sôtaicho en colère.

`` Dit-il en souriant. Qui voudrait mettre Yamamoto-san en colère. Attendez une minute, une réunion? Pourquoi moi ?´´ Urahara regarda Ichigo qui était dans ces pensées et décida d'interrompre ses réflexions.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, Ichigo-kun, et malheureusement je n'ai pas de réponses à cette question.

Les mots de Urahara ont un peu déçu Ichigo.

-Si tu veux avoir la réponse à ta question, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen : rend-toi à la Soul Society.

En y réfléchissant, Ichigo se dit que, de toute façon, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ses amis shinigamis. De plus, là-bas il aurait sa réponse. Son choix fut vite décidé.

-D'accord Urahara-san, je vais y aller.

Fin Flashback

Sortant de ses pensées, Ichigo remarqua qu'il était arrivé devant les portes où a lieu la réunion et il décida d'entrer.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto était assis sur son siège, au milieu de la salle, en attendant l'arrivée d'une certaine personne. Tous les capitaines, ainsi que leur lieutenant, était déjà présents dans la salle, les postes des divisions 3, 5 et 9 toujours vides. Les souvenirs de la guerre contra Aizen et ses espadas sont toujours ancrés dans les esprits des gens, toujours incapable de tourner la page sur le passé. Peu de gens seraient capables d'accepter un nouveau capitaine, le Sôtaicho a donc décidé de laisser les postes vacants, pour l'instant. De toute façon, il y a déjà certaines personnes qui s'occupent de ces divisions : Izuru Kira, Hisagi Shuuhei et Momo Hinamori.<p>

Momo Hinamori …. Certainement la personne la plus troublée par la trahison d'Aizen. Malgré tout, cette jeune shinigami, toujours blessé physiquement et mentalement par la trahison de son capitaine, s'occupe extrêmement bien de sa division. Enfin, pour un lieutenant … On pourrait même croire qu'elle n'a jamais été blessée .

Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet pour l'instant.

Le plus important est cette réunion. Le vieil homme sait que tout le monde se demande la raison de cette réunion, et surtout un certain rouquin. Mais il a préféré éviter de donner la raison, de peur que celle-ci ne se répande dans toute la Soul Society. Et surtout, pour éviter de compliquer cette réunion à cause d'_indésirables_.

Le Sôtaicho fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour tout le monde ! Je veux juste vous avertir à propos de la publication des chapitres. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de date précise pour publier mes chapitres, je voudrai essayer que mes chapitres soit plus complets et aussi qu'il y ait le moins de fautes possibles donc je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais publier le prochain. Désolé et ne m'en voulez pas.<strong>

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
